


Darkness Equals Falling

by Lingwiloke



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Triple Drabble, according to microsoft word at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/pseuds/Lingwiloke
Summary: Finrod is very worried for his new friends. Edrahil is very worried for his king’s sanity.





	Darkness Equals Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2017 Prompt and Path: "Darkness Falling" Green Path, Square Six. (Another one I just forgot to crosspost apparently)  
> This was the last prompt I needed to finish my path, and I was very, very tired when I wrote this… Apologies.

"...so we will build them all along the path, here, and here, and of course we will have to ensure that they are set alight each night at dusk, so we will have to employ a runner as well – probably several – Of course, an ideal solution would be if we could just set up crystal lamps since they would not require to be lighted, but I doubt that we could manage to produce a sufficient number, even with the help of my cousins. Not to mention the costs, and then the risk of-"  
  
"Your Highness-"  
  
"Yes, Edrahil?"  
  
"I do... not quite understand your intentions with this project yet. Why do you want to put lamps all over our land? And what does all this have to do with the Aftercomers?"  
  
"Oh, but see, it is quite simple actually. You know I have spent quite some time with our newfound brothers and sisters, and I have come to notice that they are somewhat... clumsy. Their hroar simply do not seem to be as tightly tethered to their fea as ours are. And as their faculties of sight are hindered by the absence of light to a greater degree as well, this has led to a number of... incidents, and injuries. I am merely endeavouring to aid our new allies, and since this falling and stumbling about seems caused by their inability to see well in the dark, what better solution than ensure that they have light on their way here?"  
  
"But, Sire... wouldn't that go a bit... contrary to our policy of secrecy?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause, and then the king's face fell. "Why, you speak truly, my friend." He eyed the plans strewn all over the table regretfully. "It seems I will have to come up with a different solution..."


End file.
